


Allmate Exchange Day.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: And some tourists., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really random and silly oneshot kinda thing that I discussed with my pal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allmate Exchange Day.

Mink has no idea why he agreed to this ridiculous suggestion. But it wasn't like he could ever say no to his Aoba.

Sighing, Mink turned to look at the black, bundle of fluff on the couch.

"It's about time you head to work, Mink.", Ren raised his head in alert.

Mink sighed and then picked up Ren in the most gentlest way.

"Where is your bag, Mink? Or should I follow by your feet?", the Allmate inquired with a tilt of his head.

The artisan didn't bother with bag packs or sling bags. But he also didn't want to loose the pup in the streets with his fast phase of walking. Ren is Aoba's precious family hence he better care for the pup carefuly.

Mink has an idea and puts Ren on his right shoulder like how he does with Huracan.

But...

Ren kept slipping down due to soft fur!

"Stay still."

Ren looked troubled and apologized in his most monotonous voice, "I apologize, Mink. Allow me to follow you to work by your feet after all."

"..............."

"Mink?"

*********

"Oh, what a cute puppy!"

"Awww its eyes are so round and big! Look at that little tongue too!"

"Hey, can I pet him? Can I? Can I? Can I pretty pretty pleasseeeeeee?"

Mink protectively held Ren in his arms, "no."

He answered simply and continue crossing the road to his shop.

That was the 3rd group of tourists who tried stopping Mink and his cute pet. But unless Mink has Aoba's permission, he won't allow anyone to touch or pet Ren. Even if he has to put Ren in his coat jacket.

Meanwhile at the changing room of a small grocery shop, Aoba was taking a short break.

Aoba hugged Huracan like a teddy.

The bird ruffled his feather and turned to the kid, " I should be perching on your shoulder, y'know."

Aoba gasped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh! Right! Sorry...."

Yet Aoba still carried Huracan in his arms like a teddy while working.

Huracan sighed as expressively as he can with his monotonous deep voice.

*********

That late afternoon, Aoba carried grocery bags while Huracan perched on his head for a better view.

"Um... Huracan... can I ask you a question since I don't want to trouble Mink with my silly question..."

" what is it?"

"Um... why did Mink bought me this new, white Jacket? Was there something wrong with my old Jerry Blaine?"

"Hmm? Oh, Mink said white looks good with you. Like an angel."

"..............."

"Aoba? Your temperature has risen drastically."

The youth wasn't able give a coherent reply as he's too red to even look up at the bird.

*****

"Hey... Huracan..."

Several minutes later after Aoba cooled down, another question bothered him.

"What is it?"

"Well... ever since I wear these feathers and beads, my co-workers stopped asking me out on dates. Do you think they looked weird on me?"

Huracan spread his wings again and peck his feathers.

"According to Mink's tribe, the meaning of those feathers and braids meant "bethrothed". It's the same meaning in western culture where one wears a wedding veil. Or a wedding ring. In your situation, it's a special meaning as it's from Mink's own creation."

"................"

"Aoba? What is it this tim-----"

*AOBA RUNS HOME AT THE SPEED OF LIGHTNING*

" MINKU!"

Mink was so surprised he almost dropped Ren, "what?"

Aoba glomped his lover tight and they both fell down the floor!

Mink rubbed the back of his head and blinked, " Aoba... what happen---"

"Mink! I love you!"

" !"

" ... I love you... I love you so much... Mink. I'm yours..."

The older man has no idea what has gotten into his lover and chuckled.

He caressed Aoba's soft cheeks with his knuckles, "didn't I recite my vows that day for you? Your place has always been by my side... Aoba."

The artisant bend down to give Aoba a deep kiss. One  
that left the youth breathless...

"I'm yours... as well. I'll never leave you, Aoba. For we will walk this second path to death... together."

Aoba teared up and wrapped his arms around Mink's neck.

He's an idiot.

Proposing this silly Allmate exchange day event between them just so Aoba can have a private talk with Huracan. Aoba was initially scared to hear Mink's answers so he turned to the person second closest to the adult, which is his allmate Huracan.

But in reality Aoba could have just disperse his curiousity and anxiety by asking Mink directly. Mink will never lie to him, he'll say his words with honesty. And he'll recite his vows for Aoba whenever and wherever Aoba began to feel scared.

"I'm... sorry..." Aoba apologized and rest his head on Mink's broad chest.

Mink blinked, not really sure what's going on in his lover's flow of mind.

"Would you like to visit my crafting class tomorrow? When I brought Ren, there were a lot of students who signed up."

"Really? Yes! Yes I want to! I want to know everything about you!"

Mink chuckled and kissed Aoba on the forehead, "alright. Now let's get dinner ready."

Aoba smiled widely with a nod, "uhn!"

\---

\---------

\----------------

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh that was so cheezy pls someone throw a shoe at me or somethibg aksbsjsj
> 
> I just want to write Mink carrying Ren and Huracan being like Mink's assistant to Aoba XD


End file.
